


Trust

by CharWright5



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Kikuchi Tadashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dark Tadashi, Forced Pregnancy, Heat Sex, Lies, M/M, Manipulations, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Shindo Ainosuke, Possessive Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: "The problem with Shindo Ainosuke was that he trusted his assistant Kikuchi Tadashi."
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happy go lucky fic. It features mentions of Tadashi switching out medications and manipulating Ainosuke to get what he wants. There's also mentions of Ainosuke's antics with Langa. If you have an issue with either of these and continue to read, that's on you ^___^
> 
> Also, I remained vague about Ainosuke's genitalia here so feel free to imagine whatever hole he may have.

The problem with Shindo Ainosuke was that he trusted his assistant Kikuchi Tadashi.

He trusted Tadashi with his schedule, with keeping him on track and making sure he followed it and arrived at all his meetings and appointments on time.

He trusted Tadashi with his day to day business, with waking him up in the mornings, helping him with meals, having his bathwater ready, filling his cigarette case.

He trusted Tadashi with the secret of S, with his method of escapism and the truth behind his Adam persona, helping him during the races and with his grand entrances.

Most of all, he trusted Tadashi with his Heat, with helping out his Omegan nature when it reared its ugly head once a month, practically forcing him on his knees and elbows as he begged for a knot.

Ainosuke never wanted to look weak in front of anyone, never wanted to be seen as someone who could submit to those who weren’t his aunties. He never wanted anyone to be aware of just how much his Omegan instincts had control over him, just how weak and depraved he could become, how desperately he begged for it.

But he trusted Tadashi.

Trusted him to take care of him, to be the one who could see him at his most vulnerable and not take advantage.

Their professional relationship had Ainosuke in the position of power, but for those three days a month, Tadashi was in charge. He was the one able to command his master, able to control his actions, what he could or couldn’t do. He was the one who could pin Ainosuke to the bed with a hand to the back of the neck, damn near smothering him in the pillows, his other hand holding onto his hip with a bruising grip so he didn’t--so he _couldn’t_ go anywhere. He was the one wearing the metaphorical collar now, tied and leashed to his place, prone as the Alpha pounded into him, drove into him repeatedly.

Ainosuke always cried out so prettily, the tears streaming down his face from overstimulation and need combining, from too much never being enough. And Tadashi knew this, knew what it took to make him come, to make him cry out so sweetly as he tried in vain to rock back, to take more, to get more.

And Tadashi would give it to him, the way only he could. Because despite any theatrics at S, any call outs to other skaters, any flirtations or come-ons or offers, Ainosuke would only ever trust Tadashi with this, to make him see stars as he came once more. He would only ever trust Tadashi to knot him, to tie him in place, to watch over him at his most vulnerable moments as his body milked the Alpha for his seed.

Tadashi ground his pelvis in harder, his knot throbbing and testicles pulsing as he painted the Omega’s womb with his come. His hand shifted from Ainosuke’s hip to his lower abdomen, as though he could practically feel it filling him up, as though he could feel his seed working. He bent over the Omega, mouthing and nipping at the back of his neck, longing for the moment Ainosuke demanded he sink his teeth in, bite him, mark him.

It would only be a matter of time, he thought with a grin, feral and evil.

And he’d made sure it would be himself who would be asked and not that Snow fucker, his hand pressing harder against Ainosuke’s abdomen, massaging it as though it could help. He kept Ainosuke’s hips raised so his come could get where it needed to go, so it would finally take, if it hadn’t all the other times he’d mounted this Omega over the weekend.

Because amongst all the things Ainosuke trusted Tadashi with, his birth control was one of them. Refilling his prescription, handing him the pills with a glass of orange juice every morning over breakfast. It was so easy to replace them with a sugar pill, so easy to breed Ainosuke up, forcing him to be connected to Tadashi rather than some foreign punk skater from nowhere.

Oh yes. The problem with Shindo Ainosuke was that he trusted his assistant Kikuchi Tadashi. And Tadashi had taken advantage of it solely to suit his own needs, making his master pay for trying to kick his dog to the side.


End file.
